The Mysterious Guy
by Wizard Slayer
Summary: Yeah Joanna Dark is a cool Perfect Agent, Jonathan is a suck-up, Elvis is an alien (duh), Carrington well is fat. So Jo cant really ahng out with them, so she goes and decides to buy a house from Mr Blonde... something unexpected happens
1. Default Chapter

**Mr. Blonde's Homes**

  
  
  
It was a late afternoon in the fecility. "Mr. Blonde" was just looking at his homes with his pal Trent Easton. [You know that place in Multiplayer.. with all that rooms and stuff.]  
  
  
"Hey Ken!" That was of course Mr. Blonde's name just for Trent.  
"Uh- yeah? Ken Blonde asked Trent.  
  
"I just recieved a phone call from agent Dark, she said that she was interestead in buying our homes."  
  
"I don't know, Trent."  
  
Mr. Blonde shifted to the side. He was thinking to himself. Ever since James Bond killed all the Russian guards here, everyone thought it was haunted. [People]Not even the cleaning it up job made it look different.  
  
"But people told me that these homes were haunted."   
  
"Hey! Just because that Bond guy killed all the Russian guards doesn't mean it's haunted!"  
  
Mr Blonde turned his face into a smile. "You're right, Trent!- Wair what about that Dr. Doak?"  
  
Trent thougt for a momuent. "Well, I think he ran to saftey or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Haha! I told you Joanna humps chairs!" Elvis shouted as he watch her sit down on the chair.  
  
Yes, everyting in the Carrington Villa is crazy. Joanna, Elvis, Velvet, Jonathan, Daniel, some snipers [purple people], and Foster were spending their summer in the Carrington Villa.  
  
"So you're telling us that you like to hump chairs?" Foster joked.  
  
"It's not funny! I don't hump chairs I just sit down and have it rest."  
  
"Then you do the humping later." Velvet added.  
  
"No! What would you do if you're bottom need rest?" Joanna questioned.  
  
"What I would do is take a shower that way your-"  
  
"JONATHAN!" Carrington stormes in the room.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" Jonathan answers.  
  
"I don't want you using the 'a' word!"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
"Don't call me a sir, I'm a King." Carrington skips on his way out and everyone is confused.  
  
"So did you find a house?" asked Velvet.  
  
"I'm going over there today." Joanna answered.  
  
"Well whatever, I'm leaving." Said Foster leaving the room.  
  
"I'm leaving too!" Velvet also said.  
  
"It might just be me but what is that SMELL!" Elvis asked. Soon Jonathan smelt it and ran for the door with Elvis.  
  
"What's that smell?" Joanna asks.  
  
"I don't know but when I was walking toward here I smelt something real bad." Daniel replied.  
  
  
to be continuted........  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You are visitor #:


	2. ch2

Joanna knew there was no way out of this situation, "Okay, whatever Carrington I'm going to that Blonde's place." 

"But why?" Carrington asked with confusion. 

"I'm buying a room!" After those last words she took off. 

Now that everyone was gone, he was relieved since he was the guy who created that smell in the first place. 

**Outside...**

Elvis and Jonathan are outside, they watch Joanna quickly jump into one the mobiles and fly away. 

"What was that?" Elvis asked. 

"I dunno may be one of those days. I overheard she was thinking about buying a room from that Blonde guy." Jonathan replied. 

"Oh. So that's why she's humping chairs!" 

Jonathan looked at him for a while and said, "Probably." 

**Dam**

Jo finally made it there. Just took her about twenty minutes. The Dam was still the same, truck moving, guards, hideouts, and gates. 

"I'm here! All I have to do is just jump down and..." 

"Now where do you think you're going Missy?" 

Jo turned around to see a guard, with a brown uniform and boots. _"Wow they still wear those stuff."_ So with a plan in mind, "Oh nothing really." 

"But of course... that's what they all say!" He takes out his gun and fires. Joanna on the other hand catches the bullet with her teeth. 

"Catch this!" She spits it back to him, he blocks.... but misses. "Let's rock!" Joanna bungie jumps off the Dam. Yes, it shows the cutscene three times in slomo. 

**The Facility**

She landed head on heels on the top of the roof. "That was fun, now where next?" She looks down and sees a pit that leads inside the barrier. "Too jump or not to jump?" Jo just walks in and falls on the toilet. 

"Have a nice trip?" 

"Um..." Jo carefully climbs out of the stall and faces.... Trent Easton. "Yeah." 

"Good... because there was a door to this place." He just smiles and exits the bathroom. 

"Don't!", with frustration she kicks the toliet seat. 

*Special thanks to Molekiller and Anubis* 


End file.
